


Темпоральная аномалия

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Сиквел к драбблу «Ошибка на линии».
Kudos: 2





	Темпоральная аномалия

**Author's Note:**

> Написана 16 марта 2014.
> 
> Первая часть - «[Ошибка на линии](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167217)».  
> Третья часть - «[Нарушенное молчание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166221)».

«Поужинаем?» — высветилось сообщение на экране ТАРДИС.

Доктор всплеснул руками, возвел глаза к потолку и тяжко вздохнул.

— Это Доктор! Скажи этой женщине, что это опять Доктор! Не Шерлок!

ТАРДИС послушно мигнула лампочками.

«Почему мои сообщения все время попадают не туда?» — осведомился экран через некоторое время.

— Понятия не имею! — громко крикнул Доктор экрану. — Хотя… действительно, почему?

Доктор убрал звуковую отвертку в карман и задумчиво уставился на мобильный телефон. 

— Ничего, — сообщил он и постучал по экрану пальцем. — Просто мобильник.

— А должно быть что? — заинтересованно спросила Ирэн, тоже уставившись на телефон через его плечо.

— Что-нибудь, — очень подробно разъяснил Доктор и огляделся по сторонам. — Нет, здесь тоже ничего не может быть… Ничего, что могло бы быть в Пакистане. А оно должно было быть в Пакистане. Но там был только телефон и… ты.

Доктор внимательно оглядел Ирэн с ног до головы и, снова достав отвертку, направил на нее. Отвертка задумчиво зажужжала. 

— О, — изрек Доктор, всмотревшись в рукоятку. — О-о-о!

— Что?.. — с любопытством вытаращив глаза, спросила Ирэн.

— Ты, — ответил Доктор, ткнув в нее пальцем.

— Что я? — еще заинтересованнее спросила она.

— Пока не знаю, — ответил Доктор и решительно направился к ТАРДИС, стоящей прямо в углу гостиной. — Нужно проверить и… проверить.

— Надеюсь, во мне нет инопланетных паразитов. Это было бы неприятно…

— Нет, — обнадежил ее Доктор. — Только темпоральная аномалия.

— И что это значит? — поинтересовалась Ирэн, ловко придержав захлопывающуюся дверь ТАРДИС и проскользнув внутрь.

— Это значит, что ты должна быть не там, где ты есть… на временной линии. Совсем не там. Тем не менее, ты там, где ты находишься…

— Очень… внятно.

— Тебя перемещали во времени.

— Да, и это был ты.

— Не я. До меня. Тебя перемещали во времени из того времени, где ты должна быть, в это время. Теперь там тебя нет, а здесь ты есть. Как правило, это не создает никаких проблем, потому что временные парадоксы разрешаются сами собой. Но не в твоем случае.

— А что не так с моим случаем? И, кстати, я не помню, чтобы меня перемещали во времени до тебя.

— Я как раз пытаюсь понять, что не так с твоим случаем, и если ты заткнешься и не будешь мне меша… Ты не помнишь, чтобы тебя перемещали во времени?

— Не-а. Не помню.

— Хм… да, хорошо. Хорошо, что ты это сказала. А теперь все же помолчи.

Ирэн пожала плечами и, опершись о перила, принялась наблюдать за Доктором, скачущим вокруг консоли.

— Лицо, мне нужно лицо… Не имя, разумеется… Да, вот, вот оно!

— Уже можно говорить? — ехидно поинтересовалась Ирэн.

— Можно. Что?

— Ты сказал «оно».

— Оно… оно-о-о… Да, именно оно. Ты должна будешь убить человека в тридцать восьмом веке.

— Чудесно, всегда мечтала кого-нибудь прикончить в далеком будущем! А почему я должна это сделать?

— Потому что это фиксированная точка во времени. Событие, которое нельзя изменить.

— Замечательно. И какое отношение я имею к тридцать восьмому веку?

— Ты там родилась.

— Я там… что?.. — Ирэн удивленно захлопала глазами. — О… понятно, да.

— Тебя удочерили, так ведь?

— Возможно.

— Тебя удочерили, ты ничего не знаешь о своих родителях, потому что твои родители из тридцать восьмого века, кто-то забрал тебя из тридцать восьмого века и перенес в двадцать первый, хотя делать этого было нельзя, потому что… Зачем кому-то забирать тебя оттуда сюда?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? Кажется, в этом помещении только один специалист по путешествиям во времени, и это не я.

— Предположим… просто предположим, что кому-то хотелось бы присмотреть за тобой. 

— Ты сейчас похож на Шерлока, ты в курсе?

— Да, да… Что, прости?

— Очень похож на Шерлока. Такой же полоумный взгляд. И ничего вокруг не замечаешь. Так что там с тридцать восьмым веком?

— Кому-то хотелось присмотреть за тобой, но по каким-то причинам кто-то не мог этого сделать в тридцать восьмом веке, а мог только в двадцать первом. И этот кто-то умеет перемещаться во времени… и этот кто-то… 

— М?..

— Кто-то неосмотрительно заводит детей в тридцать восьмом веке, а потом у него спонтанно просыпается совесть… Или некоторое ее подобие.

— О, ты знаком с моим папой! — обрадовалась Ирэн.

— Более чем.

— И что мы будем делать по этому поводу?

— По этому поводу мы летим в Кардифф, — ответил Доктор.

— Отлично. Давно не была в Кардиффе. Кстати, раз уж я тут, можно воспользоваться твоей машиной времени, чтобы отправить сообщение Шерлоку? С нее они доходят намного лучше, чем с моего телефона.

Доктор изучающе уставился на нее.

— Наследственность, — сообщил он после паузы, — это потрясающая вещь.


End file.
